


A little secret (Continues)

by Anonymous



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Bad Parent Roger Peralta, Blankets, Charles is the best, Cuddles, Great Parent Charles Boyle, Jake Peralta has ADHD, Jake is adorable, Kisses, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Stuffed Toys, little!Jake, this story is not mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jake Peralta has a secret. Charles investigates. I continue writing this.{Warning: This involves Age regression. If that’s not your thing, please just ignore.}
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Charles Boyle/Jake Peralta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367651) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



This is not my original story, the original one is on the top by an orphan account. Please read that one first. 

I wont be posting chapter 1 here, This is basically me starting where they left off. Read their story first.

Also this involves cute/fuzzy age play, If that is not your thing. Please don’t read.


	2. Trying again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake Is nervous about being little in front of Charles so they watch a movie

It’s been three weeks since Charles found out about Jakes regression.  
The way Boyle took care of him, it meant everything to Jake. He was patient, and kind, and everything he ever wished for. He did everything right. But he can’t let it happen again. He can’t let Charles see that side of him anymore...  
“Hey, Jakey.”  
There are the butterflies again, but Jake stayed strong. Why did he have to call him that?  
“Hey, Boyle. What’s up?”  
“Can we talk in private for a minute?”He asked.  
Jake gulped, but nodded and followed Charles into the locker room.  
“If this is about the case I-“  
“I feel like you’ve been avoiding me,”Charles says.  
Jake scoffed a few times “I-“  
Charles crossed his arms, “Jake?”  
“I’m not avoiding you, who’s avoiding you? I’m not that’s for sure, anyway we have a case to solve-“  
Charles grabbed Jakes arm and pulled him back to face him, “hey, I know it’s hard. But you need to be honest with me. I’m your best friend. I won’t judge you.”  
He knew that was true, he didn’t judge him when he found out about the regression. Why would he start now?  
Charles stared at him, arms crossed, no nonsense face. He was very serious about this...  
Jake couldn’t lie when he got that serious, “Ok, I’m avoiding you.”  
“Jake, why?”  
“It’s- it’s hard, ok? I- I don’t know how to be normal with you anymore now that you know...”  
“I see,”Charles sighs looking down.  
He messed up, Charles is sure to hate him now. He’ll never talk to him again.  
But then Charles places a gentle hand to his shoulder, “you don’t have to be embarrassed, Jakey. I love you, every part of you. No matter what, I’ll always have nothing but love and respect for you.”  
Jake was nervous, “really?”  
“Of course. Come on Jake, I’m your best friend. Nothing you say or do can make me think any less of you.”  
Jake couldn’t hide the slight smile, but it turned into a frown again, “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok, Jakey. Thank you for being honest with me.”  
Jake smiled, he felt butterflies again.  
“Now we have something else to discuss,”He says.  
Jake looked confused. Boyle looked at him thinking ‘Gosh he was cute,’ But he had to focus. “When was the last time you regressed?”He asked.  
“I-uh, well uh- I don’t- Uh why?”Jake asked.  
“You said you wanted me to help you. You seemed to have a good time at my place...”  
Jake couldn’t deny that.  
“Do you want me to take care of you again?”He asked.  
Jake thought about it. He wanted to- he really wanted to, he loved the way Charles did...well...everything, how he took care of him, took charge of everything, took the stress from him. He was perfect. Jake didn’t deserve him.  
“I-well-if, if you wanna-“  
“Is that something you want?”He asked giving Jake a serious look, staring into his soul.  
Jake shrugged, “I don’t know, it was kinda fun.”  
“Alright, well, how would you like we start making it a normal habit?”  
“What?”  
“We can start slow, how about meeting at my place once a week?”  
Jake took a second to think it over, “You- are you sure you want to? You sure you don’t think it’s weird? It’s totally ok if you do. I’m weird, it’s a completely normal thing to think.”  
“I don’t. Jakey, I love you, little you is adorable. I love taking care of you, ”He reassures him.  
Jake blushes. He can’t hide his slight smile as he answers: “Okay.”  
Charles smiles, “great. So, tonight?”  
“Tonight,”Jake agreed. He was definitely going to regret this. But he didn’t really care.  
~  
Jake arrived at Boyle’s apartment after work. He was nervous at first. Not sure if he wanted to go through with this. He knocked twice then decided to make a run for it, Charles didn’t want this, he was just being nice, right? There’s no way he wanted this.  
He gave him about three seconds before he started to walk away, this was stupid, he was an idiot to think Charles actually wanted this-  
“Jakey?”Charles asked, “what are you doing?”  
Jake turns around to see Boyle.  
“Uh- nothing. I was just- Uh...not running away?”  
“Just get inside, Jake,”He says.  
“Roger that,”He says obediently following Charles back into the apartment.  
Jake hesitantly handed Charles the bag, and Charles happily took it then gestured him to sit on the couch. “Make yourself comfortable,”He says.  
Jake couldn’t get comfortable, he was nervous. He can’t slip. Not yet.  
“Want some juice?”Charles asks.  
Jake nods, “thanks, Boyle.”  
“Jake, do you remember what we talked about last time?”He asks, “that’s a work name.”  
“Right, I’m sorry, Charles.”  
“That better,“Charles handed him the juice, “are you ok? Why were you trying to leave?”  
Jake opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, not sure what to say.  
“Jake?”  
“I’m sorry, I was worried...”  
“About what?”he asks.  
“About being here, with you, about being-“he couldn’t even say it, “it’s not like I’m use to anyone knowing about...me.”  
“I understand Jake, we’ll take it slow until you’re more comfortable being little around me, ok?”  
Jake nodded.  
“Thank you for trusting me, and for talking to me Jakey, I know it wasn’t easy, I’m very proud of you.”  
Damn it. His tear jerker. He took a deep breath to avoid crying. Why did Charles have to say that? Now not only does he have daddy issues with Holt, Sarge, and Kevin, but now Boyle.  
Charles doesn’t want that. There’s no way he wants that. He was such a looser.  
“So let’s see...”Charles says looking through the bag, “what would you like to do, Jakey?”  
“I don’t know...”Jake says.  
Then Charles thought about it, “how about we watch a movie, we can relax, and then whatever happens, happens.  
“Uh, ok,”Jake agreed nervously.  
Charles put on ‘Lilo and Stitch,’ a movie Jake oddly enough has never seen before. Charles sat next to him and wrapped his arm around him. Jake couldn’t help but feel safe with Charles, he let himself relax and slowly slip into little space.  
“Charles?”He asks.  
“Yes, Jakey?”  
“Can I have my paci, please?”  
Charles smiles and reached into the bad pulling out his yellow pacifier. “Of course, Jakey.”  
Charles popped it in his mouth.  
Jakey says something that mumbles over the pacifier. Charles laughed slightly, he understood. “You’re welcome, Jakey. Thank you for being so polite.”

~  
As the movie was playing, Jake was already starting to be more comfortable, Charles could tell he was little and tried not to put too much pressure on him to do or say anything he didn’t choose to, he started small, talking about the movie:  
“Will stitch ever go back home?”He asked after stitch climbs out the window.  
“I don’t know,”Charles says, “guess we’ll have to keep watching.”  
“I hope he does, I hope he doesn’t leave forever like graham crackers did.”  
“Who’s that?”Charles asked.  
“My turtle, he moved out and lived with his wife.”  
“Oh, I see, well, I’m sure he must be very happy.”  
“Yeah, but stitch should stay with lilo, right?”  
“Maybe,”He says.  
“Because stitch is a monster, he’s good at fighting and being fun and making a mess ats the precinct, but even stitch needs love. Right?”  
Jake didn’t even notice what he just said, but Charles thought it was best to go along with it. “That’s right, Jakey. Everyone deserves love.”  
He pets his head which makes Jakey giggle, he smiled and the two of them happily enjoyed the rest of the movie.  
(Jakey was especially happy that lilo and stitch were still friends And a happy family by the end. (Spoiler alert))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Sorry it was short. I think most of these chapters will be.  
> If you want more please comment and leave kudos! <3  
> Requests are very much welcome.


	3. Roger Peralta

It was a busy day at the nine-nine, Charles was just glad it was Friday. He and Jake were going to meet up at his place for some quality Jakey time. 

Charles had a surprise for Jake but it might be too soon, he wanted to wait until Jake felt more comfortable at his place, he didn’t want to scare him away or take things too far.  
~  
Just as Charles was getting some actual work done, Jake approached him, “Hey Charles, I want to ask you something, but you have to promise not to get all excited and weird.”

“I can’t promise anything of the sort,”Charles says.

“It’s about restaurants.”

Charles giggled with excitement, “I’m so glad I didn’t make that promise!”

“Oh boy, Alright. Where do you take your dad when you want to go some place special?”

“Great question. We go to Csaba, It's a Hungarian restaurant that serves "Tál ezer kolbász, the platter of a thousand sausages.”

“Ugh.”

“It's symbolic of our manhood.”

“Okay, I should've saved the "ugh" till then,”Jake said walking to his desk, “Anyways, I'll try and get a reservation, My dad's coming into town, and we're going out to dinner tonight.”

“Why are you going to dinner with him?”He asked, “besides, we had plans tonight, remember?”

Jake blinks, “Oh right, I’m sorry. Is there any way we can do it tomorrow?”

Charles nods, “If that’s what you want, but are you sure you want to see your dad? He hasn't visited you in six years.”

“Uh Yeah, he's busy. He's an airline pilot.”

“Regional airline,”Charles says crossing his arms.

“He flies internationally!”Jake says defensively.

Charles scoffs, “Quebec to Albany.”

“What is going on here? What's your problem with my dad?”

The real question is, why doesn’t Jake?  
“I'm just being wary. He left you when you were seven, and he's been letting us down ever since.”

“Us?”

“You’re like a brother to me Jake, so he didn’t just let you down, he let us down.”

“That’s a weird thing for you to say,”Jake points out avoiding eye contact.

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt again, jakey,”He puts on arm on his shoulder.

Why did he have to call him that now? Of all the times to do it, “Look, I know he hasn't been the best dad in the past, but he's changed. Check it out. We've been texting,”Jake says showing him his phone.

Charles read aloud, “New phone. Who dis?"

“No, below that.”

“Oh.”

“See, he's coming into town just to see me!”He says happily.

“I don’t know. Jake...”

“It’s going to be great, ok? We're gonna go out to dinner tonight, then maybe take a walk through the park, possibly a carriage ride. If I get chilly, he could loan me his coat. I'm describing a date. I don't know what fathers and sons do, but I'm gonna find out!”He said with so much childish wonder and excitement.  
He left the room very quickly, probably just wanted to avoid the conversation... hopefully that was all.  
Unfortunately, Charles knew somehow Roger was going to let Jake down again. And Charles decided that no matter what happened, he was going to be there to help him through it. Because that’s what brothers do.  
~

“Guys, my dad just texted. He's in the building!”Jake announces to everyone: “Scully, stop eating, Terry, start flexing, Everybody be cool!”

“Paging Detective Jake Peralta,”An older man walks into the precinct.

“Ah, Dad!”Jake gets exciting and walks over to hug him.

“How are you, son? Good to see you.”

“Hey. Everyone, this is my dad.”

Charles didn’t like this. Something was definitely wrong with this.

“Hey, introduce yourself  
in your captain's voice,”Jake requests.

“Folks, this is your pilot speaking, Captain Roger Peralta. If you look to your left,  
you'll see me, making your acquaintance.”

“Love that,”Jake says.

Charles had enough of this, he approached Roger, “Hi, I'm Jake's best friend, Charles.”

“How are you?”He asks.

Charles shakes his hand, “Alright pop quiz: What's Jake allergic to?”

“Bees,”He says.

“And wasps. Guy didn't even include wasps. Huh!”

“Wasps. Those aren't even real.”Jake says. 

How adorable is that? Charles thought.

“Oh, hey, Captain Holt. Come meet my dad, Captain Peralta.”

Charles didn’t like this, seeing Jakes dad in person, it’s way worse then he thought. Jake was so excited to see him, which to be fair was the most adorable thing he’s ever seen, but that only makes him more anxious.

The happier he is, the worse it’ll be when his father breaks his heart.

“Anyway, I'm not here to talk about me. I'm here to spend some time with my boy.”

Jake was happy to hear that, “Ah, Dad. It's good to see you. You too.”

“Oh, hey, let me give you a tour of the precinct.”

“Cool.”

“Ooh, you can interrogate one of my perps.”Jake suggests.

“No, he can't. Don't do that, Jake!”Terry yelled.

Charles was glad Jake was happy, but he really didn’t trust Roger.  
He swore to himself that if He hurt his Jakey again, he’d find a reason to put him away for good.

~  
That night Jake was going to dinner with roger, Charles couldn’t help but worry so he did what any rational person would: Make custard. He wondered if Jake would even eat this. Probably not, Jake hates most of Boyle’s cooking, he realized he should start keeping food here Jake will actually eat. Then he realized he should keep more then that for jakey, currently he has Jakes bag at his place, he really should have separate stuff in case jakey needs his pacifier or Blanket at home. 

Again, was it too soon for that? Maybe he should just make small adjustments for his house until Jake is more comfortable.

First thing he did was buy an extra blanket and pacifier for his house off Amazon, then he watched 27 dresses until it was time to sleep. As he was watching it, he got an interesting text from Jake, apparently Roger wasn’t here to spend time with Jake, he just needed him to help him with a case, apparently there was prescription meds in his bag and he’s being accused of smuggling. Surprise surprise, Charles knew Roger would never visit without a selfish reason, and now Jake would be devastated.  
Yeah, best dad ever.  
~  
Charles was glad Holt insisted He help Jake with the case, even if Jake didn’t seem to thrilled with the idea. His exact words were “Under protest because he’s a jerk.”  
He never wanted to hurt Jake, he just wanted to protect him.  
Surprisingly everything turned out really well, Jake solves the case, and Jakes dad was actually innocent.  
Maybe all this time, he was wrong about him, maybe Roger was actually a good guy.

“And in celebration  
of my freedom, I'm taking everybody out tonight. Drinks are on me.”

Charles thought, maybe he should apologize to roger, he really was starting to seem like a good dad.

~

“Hey, Hank. When you see my dad walk in, can you dim the lights and play We Are the Champions?”

“No. I don't know what your dad looks like, I don't have the song...And the lights aren't on dimmers.”

Jake checked his phone while Hank was talking “Oh, no.”

“It's okay, Jake. You give me the signal,  
I'll start unscrewing bulbs.

“No, my dad just texted. He's not coming.”

“What?”Now he was glad he didn’t apologize.

“To Jakes dad!”Hitchcock shouts.

“Yup...”Jake sighs. 

“Oh Jakey,”Charles sighed.  
~

“Are you ok?”Charles asked jake who was drinking a beer.

“Yeah, I love when my father breaks promises to me, it never gets old,”He says.

“I’m sorry, Jake. I'm sure your dad has  
a really good reason for not being here.”

Jake shook his head, he looked devastated, “No, don't do that, all right Don't let him off the hook. That's what I've done my whole life,”He says, “You know, when he missed my 11th birthday, I blamed myself for being born on a peak travel day.”

“That’s awful.”

“You were right about him, Boyle. I’m sorry for calling you a jerk...”He looks away.

“It’s alright, jakey. So what do we do now? Hug for ten minutes?”

“No, give me a rain check on the hug. There's something I got to do.”  
~  
Though Jake was still upset, they had a pretty good night. Jake didn’t stay very long even though he’s usually the last to leave, he only left after a couple drinks. Charles couldn’t help but worry about him.

Later that night, like- One AM later, Jake showed up at Charles’s door wearing his father’s hat.

“Jakey? what did you do?”Charles asked, trying not to smile.

“What? It’s cool. He owed me anyway.”

Charles opened the door wider and gestured Jake to enter, “Jakey, you know I would never encourage you to steal anything,”Charles sighed, “but since it was your dad, I’m going to let it slide.”

Jake smiled but it quickly turned into a frown.

“Are you ok, jakey?”

He nodded but sniffled a little, “can I have that hug now?”He asked.

“Of course,”He wrapped his arms around Jakey, as tears began to pour down his face, “it’s going to be ok, Jakey.”

His father never hugged him, not like this.  
“I don’t understand, why doesn’t he want to be my dad?”

“I don’t know, it’s crazy,”Charles says.

“I just wanted him to like me, I did everything right.”

“You did, you were perfect.”

“Captain Holt said he was proud of me...”he said.

“Yeah? That was nice .”

“Do you think he meant it?”

“Captain Holt doesn’t lie, you know that.”

“I guess...”

Charles let go of him. “Talk to me Jake, Come on, sit down,”He suggests.

Jake sits down next to him, Charles’s hand still on his shoulder.  
“When he said that, I wanted to cry, my dad has never said that to me,”Jake explained.

“That’s dumb, because everyone should be proud of you, you’re amazing.”

“I don’t feel amazing...”Jake mumbled.

“Well, you are. Take my word for it.”

“I wish Captain Holt was my dad,”He says resting his head on his shoulder.

Charles Embraced him, “I know, buddy. I know.”

“Or that my dad loved me.”

“Your dad has a lot of issues, Jakey. It’s not your fault.”

Jakey cuddled up closer, “I’m glad your my brother, Charles.”

“Me too, Jakey,” Charles smiles, he has never been this affectionate, he must’ve been deep in little space, he loved it, but hated how upset Jake was. “Oh! Hey, that reminds me, I have something for you.”

“What?”Jakey asked.

“It’s a surprise,”He says, Charles leaves the room and comes back with a present. It was the right time.

“What is it?”Jake asked.

“Why don’t you open it and find out?”He asked.

He did, he ripped the wrapping paper and was surprised when he found what was inside: A soft stuffed turtle.

Jake didn’t say anything for a while, he just stared at it. “A turtle?”He asked. “Like graham crackers?”

“Yeah, I remember you told me about him, do you like it?”

Jakey hugged Charles again, “I love it, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Jakey. Are you tired, buddy?”he asked.

He let go of Charles and sighed, “Yeah, I don’t want to go, can I stay here?”

“Of course,”As if he was going to let him leave when it’s so late, especially in his current state of mind. He got out jakey’s blanket and pacifier, (good thing they left them here. His new ones weren’t in yet) and he made up a little bed for him on the couch.

“Will you stay with me a little while?”He asked.

Charles smiles, “of course.”  
He cuddled up with Jakey who snuggled next to him.

“I love you, Charles.”

“I love you too. Goodnight, Jakey.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Seriously, requests are welcome. Don’t be shy :)

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t originally my idea, so if you have your own ideas, suggestions, or want me to continue this, please comment! Be nice ok?


End file.
